So It's True
by Kamotri
Summary: What of that other 'fairy tale' of the twins who also lived through one of Voldemort's curses? It's not thought to be true. But it is. And the sister's are going to Hogwarts with Harry and his friends. Will love bloom or tempers flare? The answer awaits..
1. Magic?

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING MADE BY J. K. R. THIS IS A STORY FOR MY BEST FRIEND LEXI BOSWORTH (SANIKO). AND NO ONE MAY READ IT UNTIL SHE DOES! (But, alas, she has read the first few chapters, so I will be posting those soon.)

Reader discretion is advised- This story contains extreme loyalty, bravery, romance, suspense, sacrifice, adventure, and flirtatiousness. Children who are not able to give a detailed answer as to what all those words mean, may not be suited to read, or be read, this story.

The stories still need a bit of fixing, but I hope you enjoy them! Once I get through all the 'We have to get school supplies', 'Hey! Guess what? You're witches!' and 'what the heck is Hogwarts!' stuff, then I'll be getting to the REALLY good stuff. So please be patient while I try to write the rest of the story and do all that other stuff on my really busy schedaul. It might take a while though, for I must have Saniko proof read my story before I can post anything.

Oh blah, blah, BLAH! Let's get to the friggin' story already! Thanks! Kamotri and Saniko.

CHAPTER ONE: Magic?

Both girls' hair swished back and forth as they walked towards platform 9 ¾, their arms locked in each other's. The slightly shorter one had brown hair that fell to her waist in a waterfall that golden light reflected off of. The taller one had silver hair, not blue, or gray, or white; perfect silver. It went to her knees.

Just by looking at these two almost identical sisters, one would never be able to tell exactly what had happened in their pasts. Their parents had gone camping one weekend when the brown-haired girl, Saniko, and the other, lighter brown haired girl, Kamotri, were both 10. And they never returned. At the orphanage they were taken to, they were told that there was a forest fire. But they didn't believe that was what had happened. At the orphanage,a kindly old woman took care of them. Never were they allowed outside of the orphanage's large bronze gates. It would seem to one that that was the perfect place for anyone to stay; kind of like a free hotel. But the sisters hated it. There was no reason to, but they both hated it. On the day they had turned 11 and received that unbelievable letter, they made their escape.

They left in the middle of the night, fitting their thin bodies through the small spaces in-between the vertical poles in the fence and running into the dark forest behind it. It hadn't taken long for the word of their disappearance to travel through the entire house. Soon, both girls were running not only from the orphanage, but from the shouts and calls made by their pursuers too. They continued running, their hatred of that house driving them forward until they both fell. They were at least five miles from the orphanage by now. No one would bring the search out that far. After resting for the remainder of the night, they got up and crawled over to each other.

'Do you still have it Kamotri?" Saniko asked, her voice weak from exhaustion.

Reaching into the pocket of her jeans, Kamotri pulled out the letter and placed it on the ground next to her. Then she placed one hand over her developing chest and attempted to slow the beating of her heart.

Kamotri wore black jeans and a red tanktop. She liked to go barefoot, but she wore black slippers that hugged her feet, not enough to make it uncomfortable, but enough to make it so they wouldn't come off easily. Saniko wore a forest green tunic lined with gold, and the same colored, baggy pants. She also wore the black slippers. Both of them wore a silver necklace with the Cross on it, filled with real diamonds. They strange thing about them was that both of their ears were somewhat pointed.

"_Dear Saniko and Kamotri,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…"_ Kamotri read the first sentence of the letter. "Ok, I don't get it. Do you understand anything Sani?"

"Uhh…not really, but let me think…It arrived by an owl. It pecked at the window and when we opened the window, it flew in and stuck out its leg." Sani counted off the events on her fingers.

"Then I pulled off the letter and it flew around the room and stole some of that weird money I had found a while ago." Kamotri finished for her.

"Yes, but I still have no clue what it all means." Saniko said. Just then a figure moved out of the trees. It looked like a giant.

"Me name is Hagrid, Keeper o' the Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts." He said in a booming voice. "O' course, you've read the letter right?"

"Y-yes. We have read our letter." Saniko answered him.

"Where exactly is Hogwarts? Why are you here? Why were we sent these letters? Why-…" Kamotri began asking.

"Woah! Woah! Slow down now," Hagrid interrupted her," I'm here to help yuh get ready for the trip there. I'm here to help yuh get all yer things; wands, cloaks, animals, potions, and books. I'm also here to tell you that you're both witches. You have magical powers. Yes, it may sound like a fairy tale to yuh, but it's not. This is real. Did you get all that?" He said to their completely black faces. They nodded.

"Now let's get a move on!" Hagrid said and the twins followed him out of the forest.

They walked through the streets of London, following Hagrid, who was getting very strange looks from passerbies for his gigantism. He stopped at an old building, trashy and run-down. It was called the Leaky Cauldron. He walked inside. The twins hesitated before following. Inside it was musky and dried out. There were men and women smoking and playing cards. They all stared as the youths passed. It wasn't often that young people came in to this pub.

Hagrid walked up to the counter and said "I'm on official business today Tom. I need your backroom."

The man behind the counter, who was cleaning old shot glasses pointed to a door. Hagrid walked over to it and motioned for the sisters to follow. Once inside, he pulled out an umbrella.

"Three up…two across.." Hagrid counted the bricks in the opposite wall, tapping each with the tip of the pink umbrella. The bricks began folding in on themselves, opening up a door. A busy street lay beyond the door, people wearing cloaks and pointed hats, owls, rats, cats, toads, brooms, candy, and strange objects that stared at them through giant dusty jars.

CHAPTER TWO: COMING SOON!


	2. Diagon Alley

I own NOTHING by J. K. R.! Even though she's awesome! And I really wish I owned Happy Potter and all the character's and stuff….but I don't…so I'm sad…. :-( Oh well…I still love the stories though

And here's the promised chapter 2! Enjoy!

CHAPTER TWO: Diagon Alley.

Hagrid strode forward, followed by the two sisters.

"Now, we have a couple of stops to make. The first is Gringotts." Hagrid said as if he didn't notice all the strange things going on around them.

"What's Gringotts?" Saniko asked.

"The bank. Where we keep our wizard money. Or, in yer case, witch money!" He laughed at his own little joke, then they continued on.

They reached the snowy white building that towered over all the other little shops that lined the street. Beside the giant bronze doors, in a uniform of scarlet and gold, stood a goblin. He opened the doors and let them pass. They walked up to the counter. Hagrid pulled a small gold key out of one of his many pockets and put it on the counter.

"714" The goblin behind the counter read from the key. "Grinhook will escort you. This way please." He pointed them to bronze double doors about 20 feet away. A stout goblin stood at the doors wearing the same scarlet and gold uniform as the one out in front of Gringotts.

They followed Grinhook through the doors and into a darker room, where, in the middle of the room, was a track, on which sat a cart that would seat about 4 people. Hagrid sat in the back seat, taking up both seats, and Kamotri and Sani took the front seat. Grinhook hung on to the side of cart as it began to roll.  
The cart went faster as it surged down a small hill, then even faster as it went down another, steeper one.

"Oh, I hate doin' this! I'm gonna' be sick!" Hagrid yelled over the roar from the tracks the cart rolled along.

"WOOOOOHOOOO!" The sisters yelled, throwing their hands up in the air. Grinhook rolled his eyes.  
Eventually the cart slowed and they all climbed out.

"Vault 714!" Grinhook yelled in his goblinish voice. He pulled out the lantern and carried it over to the giant door. He then pulled out the key and inserted it into a special slot, which opened the door.

The darkened corridor began to glow brilliantly. The sisters walked into the room that was stacked to the ceiling in wizard money.

"What, ya' never knew? Didn't anyone at that orphanage tell ya' anythin'! Yur both filthy stinkin' rich!" Hagrid's voice boomed over their astonishment. "Yur parents left ya' all the money in their names!"

The girls looked at each other, then back into the room. Hagrid handed them both brown sacs, which they filled with the strange money. Then they all piled back into the small cart, after Grinhook had locked up their vault of course, and raced along the tracks back to the main entrance.

CHAPTER THREE: ALMOST HERE!


	3. Shopping!

I STILL own nothing by J. K. R.! And now the story is starting to get good! Let me know if any of it seems confusing at all, and I'll fix it!

CHAPTER THREE: Shopping!

The group continued down the busy road to the other shops. On the left side of the street, a large sign said _Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. _On the other side of the street, a peeling sign said _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. _Both girls looked to their left, then flew into to robe shop.

They both flitted about the room looking at all the robes in all their different sizes, colors, shapes, and purposes. They only stopped when Hagrid came in and grabbed both of their arms to drag them out of the store.

"When they started hurling complaints at him, he said quickly, "We need to go to Ollivander's place first. We can do robe shopping later!"

The girls sighed and followed him into the old wand shop.

It wasn't very roomy in the shop. There were millions of brown boxes stacked to the ceiling on all sides of them, and a small table in the middle of the room that looked as if it were almost a thousand years old. Hagrid sat in the corner on a small wooden chair that looked as if it would break under his weight.

A voice called from a hidden back room.

"You both, which is your wand hand?" The owner of the voice appeared suddenly. He had graying hair, and a bent-over body. His silvery eyes stared at the girls, as if they were something he had never seen before. The girls both froze, then after the man had repeated the question, Kamotri stammered, "l-left-handed, sir" And Sani said "Right-h-handed"

"Strange….Two sisters, practically twins, but they are opposite…wait…Let me see your sides, raise your shirts."

"NO!" both girls yelled at him, holding their shirts down.

"No, no, I'm not perverted, I only need to you raise them up to your stomachs….that's it…"

He gasped. There it was, the legendary scar that was said not to exist. When the girls stood exactly as they did now, with Sani on the right, and Kamotri on the left, right at their waistline, a small but long dragon-shaped scar lay. The tail of the dragon was curled around Kamotri's belly button, and the body continued on across her body and onto her sister's where the head lay over Sani's belly button.

Both girls pulled their shirts back down.

"Why is a scar so important?" Sani demanded. But the old man couldn't speak. After a while, he finally told them that there had been legend of two other people who had lived through an attack by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

"They say that the two other people are twins, not sure if they are boys or girls, but that they have a dragon shaped scar that runs across both of their bodies, just like Harry Potter."

"Excuse me, but did you say 'Harry Potter'?" Kamotri interrupted. "Who is he?"

"Yeah, and who is this He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named person? Why's he so important?" Sani said.

Hagrid jumped to his feet. "You don't know who Harry Potter is! Blimey, you two! Harry Potter is the only known wizard to ever escape the Dark Lord alive! He's the most famous wizard of today! No one ever lives once he decides to kill them. Except for you two and Harry."

"So, who's this 'Dark Lord' that everyone is talking about?" Sani asked loudly.

"That", Hagrid pointed at her, "Is a story for another day! Now lets get yur wands and get out o' here! We're wastin' to much time!" He grumbled.

They tried wand after wand, waving them swishing them, breaking things with them, and eventually, after much sighing and the shaking of heads, the old man reached up to a small shelf. The shelf was empty except for three boxes boxes. It looked as though there had been one other box there a long, long time ago.

After taking down the boxes, the man looked to them, then pointed to the empty space on the shelf where another box had once sat long ago.

"Do you know who owns the wand that used to go here?" He asked suddenly. They shook their heads. "It is the Dark Lord. How I regret giving him this wand…If only I knew what it was going to do… No matter, we must get you your wands so you can be on your way."

"The one wand left on the shelf is the brother of the Dark Lord's wand. Phoenixes only give one feather for a wand, but this Phoenix gave two. Know, I just happen to know that these two wands I'm about to have you try, belong to the sisters of that particular Phoenix. Each of the sisters gave one feather each, which both reside in these wands. That's enough history. Try these now." He handed the stunned girls the two wands. They took them and waved them through the air.


	4. Welcome To Your New Home

I STILL OWN NOTHING BY J.K.R.. I just love her books!

Ok, so this chapter is kinda long, but it's finally going into the good stuff!

Chapter 4: Welcome To Your New Home

It really was like magic. That was what they both felt flow through their bodies when they waved the wands. Both girls' stared with astonishment at the objects. Mr. Ollivander shook his head in amazement.

"I don't believe it……I just don't believe it…" He murmured. "So the whole thing is true….and it all matches up…" He sighed deeply. "Those wands are yours now. They are 8 sickles each."

Hagrid handed Mr. Ollivander 16 sickles. "Here ye are. Thanks again!" They left the shop.

"So we're famous, but no one knows we're real…wow….what a day… suddenly we're both witches, and not only that, but we're famous witches…." Kamotri said as they went across the street to Madame Malkin's robe shop. Saniko nodded agreement. Then they each bought an owl; Sani a black owl and Kamotri a silvery owl. After getting all their supplies, Hagrid took them to a train station called King's Cross station. Their tickets said platform 9 ¾. Hagrid told them how to get on to the platform, and that the train on the other side of the supposedly 'solid' brick wall was the train that took them to Hogwarts.

Once on the train with all their stuff, they waved goodbye to Hagrid, and the train sped off along the tracks.

"Ugh! There's no empty compartments!" Sani yelled as they walked down the long aisles on the train looking for a compartment. Just then, a boy their age stuck his head out of his compartment. He had jet black, messy hair and bright green eyes. A lightning bolt shaped scar stood out on his forehead.

"Would you like to join us? We have extra room." He said politely.

"Of course! Thank you so much!" Kamotri replied. The boy began helping them load their things in through the doors. The girls sat down, one on each side of the compartment. Kamotri sat next to the window and Saniko next to the black-haired boy. Another boy, this one with red hair, sat on the other side of Kamotri.

"Hey, my name is Ron" He said to the sisters.

"And mine is Harry." The other boy said. "What are yours?

"I'm Kamotri, and this is my sister Sani. Our full names are KamotriDra and Sanikonori, and we don't have last names, but that's too much of a mouthful, so we just go by our nicknames" Kamotri replied politely. Sani was silent. She was merely staring at Harry. She wouldn't take her eyes off him; she didn't even blink. Harry obviously noticed because he shifted uncomfortably in his seat and looked at the floor.

"Do you two have last names?" Kamotri asked.

"Yeah, my full name is Ronald Weasley."

"Mine is Harry Potter."

"Ahh, yes, we've heard of you. The famous Harry Potter, with the scar on his forehead. Or am I mistaken?" Kamotri said.

"Yeah, that's me." Harry looked away, flushing. Then he sighed.

"Do you not like being famous?" Kamotri asked, leaning down to meet his gaze. He shook his head.

"Too much pressure. Everyone is always expecting too much of you."

"Don't worry, we understand. We're supposedly famous too. She raised her shirt slightly to reveal the tail of the dragon scar. Sani moved next to her and raised her shirt to reveal the dragon's head.

"Bloody…It's that story about the twins! You know, that one that supposedly happened 11 years ago, where a pair of twins also lived through You-Know-Who's attack!" Ron jumped up and pointed at them. "I thought my mum only told me that to make me go to sleep, but it was true! I have to tell her!" He sat down again and began writing on some parchment. "Now I only need an owl…"

"You may use mine if you would like" Kamotri offered him her silver owl, Kyshoyru. Ron flushed.

"Uhh. Thank you…" He mumbled, taking the owl she held out.

"So, Sani, is it? You haven't been talking much." Harry said.

"Wha'? Oh! Oh yeah. Um…well…" Sani jumped out of her frozen state then sighed.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't listening. I was…thinking. What were we talking about again?" She asked, embarrassed.

"It's ok Sani, we weren't really talking about much." Harry replied warmly.

_Ooh, I think someone is falling in love! Way to go Sani!_ Kamotri thought, smiling happily to herself. Then she realized that Ron's gaze was on her. And when he saw her looking back at him, he diverted his attention to securing the letter to Kyshoyru's leg, then sending him off out the window.

_And I think someone else is falling in love with me! _She glowered, looking at the floor. Then she looked out the window as well. A huge grey castle rose out of the mist and trees.

"We had better go change into our robes Sani. We're almost there." She said, looking back at her and Harry, who were chatting lightly.

"Um, ok. Shall we meet with you two again outside?" She said quickly.

"Sure. See you two in a bit." Harry replied.

Ron waved at them as they left. When the girls were gone, both boys sank back into their seats, sighed deeply, then smiled to themselves.

When the girls came back, they were both in their robes and with them was a brown-eyed girl with curly, brown hair. Her name was Hermione Granger, and she was a first year as well. They hardly had any time to get to know her though, because the train had stopped and they had to leave and get into carriages which took them to the castle. They had made it to Hogwarts!

CHAPTER FIVE: COMING SOON! PLEASE BE PATIENT!


End file.
